Ghost Of You
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: Companion peice to Return From Exile. Fred takes his last mission as an auror, songfic, lyrics from Ghost of you. Post Hogwarts. FWAJ Character Death.


Authors Note: This is a companion story to Return From Exile. In the story there is a mention of Fred losing a loved one. This is that tale. All Characters and Spells belong to J.K. Rowling lyrics to Ghost of You belong to My Chemical Romance. I only own the plot and any characters that are not from J.K. Rowling's imagination. Voldemort is dead, the Horcruxes never existed, and well the Death Eaters are still waging war. REVIEW…PLEASE.

* * *

Ghost of You

It was chaos. Utter and complete chaos. Fred Weasley and his rag tag team of aurors never expected their lead to be a trap. He and his six comrades were sent to take care of a simple task. Their was a lead to a Death Eaters home, one of the minor ones, and they were sent to take care of said Death Eater. They never saw it coming. They walked into an ambush of ten dark wizards. Fred, his long time girlfriend Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Amelia Richardson, Justin Meyers, and Tatiana Harding never realized that the simple plan they were going to execute would turn into a fight for their lives.

I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I did we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

They were to be married. Fred loved the woman that had captured his heart for five years now. That ended so suddenly. That ended the day they walked into the trap.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Everything seemed alright at first. They surrounded the place ready to fire the killing curse, as per orders, and take any evidence or valuable information. They took down the seemingly lone Death Eater when they were suddenly ambushed. Ten Death Eaters started firing spells at random. They knew right then and there that it was over.

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now

Dean was the first to fall, he didn't go down without a fight though. He had petrified one of the Death Eaters right before his buddy struck him with the killing curse. Fred kept thinking that this couldn't be happening. It couldn't, he had a wedding to plan, a wonderful woman to marry, to raise a family with. He fought back with a newly arisen vigor. It seemed as if it was slow motion, his angel was caught off guard. He heard her screaming as she squirmed from the Craticrus Crucio. Abandoning his team he ran over and swept her into his arms as if to quell the pain of a million hot knives. The Death Eater who had cast the curse was laughing gleefully as he suddenly broke it off and shot one last curse at Angelina. Green light flooded Fred's vision. NO!

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

Fred screamed the killing curse back at the man in the mask. His body hit the floor with a listless thump. This was the end. Seamus fell, and so did two other dark wizards. Why, why did this have to happen? Why did his angel have to die? Fred stood, casting one last look into the lifeless eyes of his beloved. This was going to end right now.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

He ran over and quickly healed a fallen Amelia and turned to cast the killing curse upon another Death Eater. Screaming every curse he knew he fought as an enraged man.

Could I?  
Should I?

He became a ruthless machine, watching as Tatiana fell, bound to pain from a million knives stabbing her continuously. His face a visage of vengeance as he cast Reducto upon a Death Eaters wand arm. Bloody bits of muscle and bone littered the floor as said man screamed for mercy.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

Mercy wasn't found though, in Fred's mind this man deserved to live as much as his beloved deserved to die. He watched in grim satisfaction as Justin Stupefied the screaming Death Eater. While screaming the killing curse at another dark wizard he went to cast a pain relieving spell upon the tortured body of Tatiana. She stood back up with much effort and sent a Reducto to the ceiling above another Death Eater.

Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

Amelia who had been wounded from a curse to the leg suddenly screamed without warning as a Death Eater quickly levitated her underneath the falling debris. A sickening crunch was heard as a large chunk fell upon the dark wizard and screams were heard as Amelia was buried alive. Tatiana ran to help her best friend as Fred suddenly felt imaginary fire wash over him. His screams of pain joined Amelia's pleas for help as his vision became blurred with tears.

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

He wanted to give up right then and there, the pain was unbearable and they were losing. No! His Angelina would have wanted him to fight. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as blood trickled down his chin. As suddenly as the pain started it stopped. Fred looked up to see another dead wizard and Justin's emotionless eyes. Jaded. They all were. That's what this war had done.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are

Through the haze of pain Fred could make out Tatiana's scream as a Reducto took out her left leg, leaving her helpless on the floor. Leaving her helpless to fend of the killing curse that over took her seconds afterwards. Two more shouts of the killing curse and it was all over. Fred had yelled one and so had Justin. Immediately they ran over to the pile of rubble and searched for Amelia. They were all dead, they were never coming back. His angel was gone.

Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

The sky was gray and threatening to rain as three lonely shells stood in front of four graves. Upon each grave lye a red rose. The lithe figure supported by a crutch bent down before the grave on the right, and left a small picture. In the picture two girls were sitting and laughing happily. The figure struggled to stand and walked away slowly, head hung low. The second figure, recognizably male, left two letters, one upon the grave to the left, and the one next to it. He too walked off to leave the last figure in silence. The last one walked up to the last grave, and knelt down. He rummaged through his pockets looking for something. Finally he pulled out a little box and opened it, inside a beautifully simple ring sat. A gold band with a single diamond in the center. He pried the ring from its bindings and sat it upon the cold stone. Tears streamed from his face as he kissed his own hand and rested it upon the grave marker. Finally he stood and slowly walked away.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Fred walked out of the cemetery. This should have never happened. He was supposed to marry her. Justin was supposed to get a flat with his boyfriend Seamus, and Amelia was supposed to still have her best friend. Most of all she was suppose to come home with him. She was never going to walk home with him again. A sharp crack sounded and any semblances that someone might have been in the cemetery were four things sitting on four fresh graves.


End file.
